


Kitten Love

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: @wayward-mirage asked:I have a request!! Can you do a Cain story where he finds a stray kitten and takes it in but the reader gets attached and visits it and they end up falling in love because of the cat? Thank you! Your work is so amazing!Word Count: 562Parings: Cain x ReaderWarnings:  fluffA/N: I hope you enjoy this! Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Kitten Love

Cain found a tiny little kitten in the rain gutter on his walk from the super market. The poor dear seemed to be abandoned. Scooping up the tiny calico kitten he deposits his groceries in his truck and goes off to find the local pet store.   
“Hi! Welcome to Anna’s pet supplies I’m (Y/N). How can I help you?” you greet Cain as he walks in.  
“I uh.. Need some pet supplies for a kitten?” he shows you the kitten.  
“Oh the poor dear! You exclaim seeing how the pet was soaking.  
“Cat supplies are on isle five. I’ll help you after you come with me, the poor little one needs a nice warm bath.” You usher Cain into the back room and fill a wash basin with warm water.   
You teach Cain how to properly wash the kitten and then buddle it in a tiny fluffy towel. It meows and purrs contentedly in your arms as you help him gather supplies.  
“That should be all you need for now Mr. Cain.” You say politely and carefully, albeit reluctantly put the kitten in its new carrier.  
“Thank you for your help (Y/N).” Cain smiles.  
“It’s really no problem, I enjoyed it.” You smile.  
After Cain leaves you realize he left a bag of food there. After your shift you decide you’d drop it off, giving you the perfect excuse to see the kitten and it’s handsome owner again.  
**  
Cain had just started looking for the food when you knocked on his door.  
“(Y/N)?” he answers surprised.   
“Hey” you smile shyly “You forgot the food for your pet. I thought I’d drop it by so you didn’t have to come back into town.  
“Thank you. Please come in.” he lets you inside and the kitten immediately wraps itself around your legs.  
You giggle, “Hey there cutie.”   
“Did you name her yet?” you ask following Cain to his kitchen.  
“Yes actually her name is Dot.”  
You smile, “Beautiful.”  
**  
Over the next couple months you became a regular fixture at Cains house, as you visited Dot and got to know Cain better. Somewhere along the lines of your visits you began to have feelings for Cain. He was a wonderful man and you began to love him. Cain was in the same predicament as you. He was starting to love you and enjoyed your company very much.  
“Cain?” you called stepping into the house to be greeted by Dot.   
“Hey there pretty kitty. Where’s your daddy?” you asked petting her.  
“Kitchen!” Cain shouted and you made your way in. you gasped surprised at the candle lit room with an eloquent meal prepared.   
“Cain what is all this?” you question him as he helps you get seated.  
“Well I’d like this to be our first date of many.” He replied taking his seat across from you.  
You smiled softly, “I’d like that.”  
The two of you ate in compatible silence for a while.  
“(Y/N) I know this may be a bit forward of me and I may be going too fast. But I love you and would like you to be my girlfriend.”  
“Cain it’s not too fast trust me. I love you too.”   
He smiles and kisses you.   
“It’s crazy to think we fell in love over a kitten.” You giggle.  
“True but I’m glad we did.” He smiles and kisses you again.


End file.
